Total Drama 38
by Gwent Forever
Summary: 38 contestant will be divided into 2 teams of 19. When there are 9 contestants left, the merge will happen, where every camper will fight for them selves until the final 2, where these 2 will battle it out for 1 million dollars in Canadian Currency. Who will be the one to reach the top? Hosted by a new host, Dan Richards, and a new co-host, Victoria (Tori) Anderson. Rated T.
1. The Cast

**Welcome to Total Drama: 38. 38 contestants will be competing. Lets meet them.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Alejandro (TDWT)<strong>

**2. Sierra (TDWT)**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Staci (TDROTI)<strong>

**4. Dakota (TDROTI)**

**5. Sam (TDROTI)**

**6. Mike (TDROTI)**

**7. Zoey (TDROTI)**

**8. Cameron (TDROTI)**

**9. Jo (TDROTI)**

**10. Brick (TDROTI)**

**11. Dawn (TDROTI)**

**12. Scott (TDROTI)**

**13. Anne-Maria (TDROTI)**

**14. Lightning (TDROTI)**

**15. B (TDROTI)**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Dave (TDPI)<strong>

**17. Sky (TDPI)**

**18. Beardo (TDPI)**

**19. Ella (TDPI)**

**20. Leonard (TDPI)**

**21. Scarlett (TDPI)**

**22. Max (TDPI)**

**23. Shawn (TDPI)**

**24. Amy (TDPI)**

**25. Samey (TDPI)**

**26. Jasmine (TDPI)**

**27. Rodney (TDPI)**

**28. Topher (TDPI)**

**29. Sugar (TDPI)**

* * *

><p><strong>30. Raven (Total Drama Canada)<strong>

**31. Jason (Total Drama Canada)**

**32. Alexandra (Total Drama Canada)**

**33. Angelis (Total Drama Canada)**

**34. Kale (Total Drama Canada)**

**35. Alex (The Manipulative Male Flirt)**

**36. Tamara (The Manipulative Spaniard)**

**37. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**38. Rodrick (The Emo)**

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the cast. Hope you like. Episode 1 is coming up soon.<strong>


	2. Episode 1: Arrival and Teams

**Welcome to Total Drama: 38. 38 contestants will be competing. Lets meet them.**

**Translations**

**Dan is such an idiot! Why on Earth did he have to invite my stupid cousin Alex! If he invites my other cousin, Tamara, I will literally scream!**

**No! Not Tamara! Anybody but her! She's evil! Evil I say! She has my personality, including the personality of my girlfriend, Heather.**

**Hello, Dan. I thank you for allowing me onto your show.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Alejandro (TDWT)<strong>

**2. Sierra (TDWT)**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Staci (TDROTI)<strong>

**4. Dakota (TDROTI)**

**5. Sam (TDROTI)**

**6. Mike (TDROTI)**

**7. Zoey (TDROTI)**

**8. Cameron (TDROTI)**

**9. Jo (TDROTI)**

**10. Brick (TDROTI)**

**11. Dawn (TDROTI)**

**12. Scott (TDROTI)**

**13. Anne-Maria (TDROTI)**

**14. Lightning (TDROTI)**

**15. B (TDROTI)**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Dave (TDPI)<strong>

**17. Sky (TDPI)**

**18. Beardo (TDPI)**

**19. Ella (TDPI)**

**20. Leonard (TDPI)**

**21. Scarlett (TDPI)**

**22. Max (TDPI)**

**23. Shawn (TDPI)**

**24. Amy (TDPI)**

**25. Samey (TDPI)**

**26. Jasmine (TDPI)**

**27. Rodney (TDPI)**

**28. Topher (TDPI)**

**29. Sugar (TDPI)**

* * *

><p><strong>30. Raven (Total Drama Canada)<strong>

**31. Jason (Total Drama Canada)**

**32. Alexandra (Total Drama Canada)**

**33. Angelis (Total Drama Canada)**

**34. Kale (Total Drama Canada)**

**35. Alex (The Manipulative Male Flirt)**

**36. Tamara (The Manipulative Spaniard)**

**37. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**38. Rodrick (The Emo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Arrivals &amp; Teams<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan stood on the dock of Pahkitew Island. "Welcome to an all new season of Total Drama! This time, 38 contestants will battle it out for 1 million dollars! Lets meet them," Dan said.<p>

* * *

><p>A boat arrived with 13 contestants on it.<p>

"From Revenge of the Island! Scott! Dawn! B! Staci! Mike! Zoey! Jo! Brick! Anne-Maria! Sam! Dakota! Lightning! and Season Four Winner in Canada, Cameron!" Dan announced, as the boat stopped, and the 13 contestants got off.

"Let's meet our second set of contestants!" Dan announced.

Another boat arrived. This time there were 14 contestants on there.

"From Pahkitew Island! Beardo! Leonard! Amy! Samey! Jasmine! Dave! Ella! Topher! Scarlett! Max! Rodney! Sugar! Shawn! and Canadian winner, SKY!" Dan announced, as the boat stopped.

"Ugh, why did you have to bring SAMEY here?" Amy demanded.

"Because! I said so!" Dan snapped.

"Whatever," Amy huffed.

"Next up: Alejandro and Sierra!" Dan announced.

"Hi, Cam-Cody!" Sierra said to Cameron.

"SIERRA! I"M NOT CODY!" Cameron shouted.

"Oops. Sorry," Sierra said.

"Now, we will be welcoming some new contestants. Let's say hello to Kale!" Dan announced, as a 17 year old boy got off the boat. He wore a Nike Shirt, black shorts, a Nike headband, and Nike shoes.

"Hello, I am honoured to be allowed back to compete," he said. The contestants looked at him.

"Oh, Chris told me that the next few contestants, except for four of them have gotten a second chance after being eliminated in Total Drama Canada," Dan chuckled.

"Next up is Raven," Dan said, as another boat stopped, and a 17 year old girl got off of it. She wore a blue top, a dark grey jacket, dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Hey Dan," Raven said, giving a fist bump to him.

"Next up: Angelis!" Dan announced. Angelis wore black Cordura trousers, a blue shirt with short sleeves, and military boots.

"Hi everyone," Angelis said politely, shaking hands with the contestants from Generations 2 and 3. She then gave a Hi-Five to Kale and Raven.

"Okay! Next up! Al, you may not like this, because this contestant is your cousin on your mother's side," Dan said.

Alejandro paled. "Oh no... NOT HIM!"

"Oh, yes, HIM!" Dan threw back at him, before introducing the next contestant.

"ALEXANDER CROSBY!" he shouted.

Alejandro fainted.

A boy who looked identical to Alejandro got off the boat, but there was something different: He didn't have the goatee like his cousin, his shirt was green, his pants were a darker shade, and his sandals were a lighter shade. He splashed water onto his cousin, who woke up immediately.

"Dan, just call me Alex," the boy said.

"Grr," Alejandro growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Alejandro: "Dan es un idiota ! ¿Por qué en la Tierra tenía que invitar a mi primo Alex estúpido ! Si él invita mi otro primo, Tamara , voy a gritar , literalmente!"**

***static***

**Sierra: "Okay, that was awkward."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Okay, next contestant. Mike, Scarlett, Alejandro, here's Tamara!" Dan announced.<p>

"NO!" the three shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Alejandro: "¡No! No Tamara ! Cualquiera menos ella! Ella es el mal! Mal que digo! Ella tiene mi personalidad , incluyendo la personalidad de mi novia Heather."**

***static***

**Scarlett: "Oh great. Just great. Tamara also has my personality as well."**

***static***

**Mike: "Great. My cousin is here." *gasps and turns into Mal.* "Well, this should be interesting. Ha-Ha!" *he gasps again, and turns into Mike.* "Okay, that was strange, but, yeah, I really hope she leaves early."**

***static***

* * *

><p>The girl stepped off the boat, and gave a wicked grin, while removing her pink shades, which showed her icy blue eyes. Her body was shaped exactly like Heather's, and she wore a Blue Rainbow T-Shirt, a flashy red skirt, and red Victorian boots. Her raven-black hair was tied back into a waterfall braid, which was draped over her right shoulder, and in her hair was a beautiful flower.<p>

"Hola, Dan. Os doy las gracias por permitirme en su espectáculo," she said.

Dan looked at her blankly, before she groaned.

"Ugh. You are such a fool. What I said above when translated from Spanish to English is: Hello, Dan. I thank you for allowing me onto your show," she said.

"Right, okay, go and stand next to the others," Dan said.

"Okay," Tamara replied.

She walked over to Mike, Scarlett and Alejandro. Then, she noticed Alex.

Alex was looking at her.

"Well, aren't you bewitching?" Alex said, to which Tamara giggled.

"You have no idea!" she replied.

Alejandro, Dan, Mike and Scarlett gagged.

"Next up! Dave and Sky, this is the child you will have in the future!" Dan announced.

"CHILD?!" both Sky and Dave screamed.

"Yup. Please welcome Carl McKnight!" Dan announced again, as a 17 year old boy got off the boat. He had the same black hair as Sky, and the same coloured eyes of Dave. He wore a White Dress Shirt, Black Suit Jacket, Black Suit Pants, and Black Dress Shoes. Attached to his back is a jetpack.

"Hey! Only I, the host can have a jetpack!" Dan snapped.

"Dan, it's part of my job," Carl said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, whatever, just go and stand next to the others," Dan said.

"Fine," Carl said, rolling his eyes.

He walked over to a very shocked Dave and Sky. "Mother, Father," he said curtly.

Dave and Sky both fainted. Into the arms of a squealing Sierra and Latino Alejandro. They woke up, and screamed. Sierra and Alejandro screamed back.

"Next up, eldest son of Gwen and Trent, Rodrick Urban," Dan announced, as a 17 year old boy walked off the boat. He wore all black clothing, and he was muttering the words: "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Go and join the others," Dan said, not caring.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault," Rodrick muttered, walking to the others.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Kale asked.

"My sister, Clara. She's dead because of me," Rodrick replied.

"What? Did you kill her?" Angelis asked.

"Nope. But I blame myself for her death," Rodrick said.

"So... how did it happen?" Carl asked.

Rodrick explained the story, about his sister, who had magical hair that contained healing powers. Then, the day when she was kidnapped by two crazy men who wanted her hair, her hair being cut off, and becoming weaker. Then, a gun was shot to her head, and the house she was in was set on fire. Her agonizing screams were heard, and the cast gasped in horror when Rodrick told them that he and his family were forced to watch.

"That's horrible!" Sierra and Topher said at the same time, before looking at one another and blushing like crazy.

"It's okay, I'm sure she's watching over you," Sky said.

"Yeah... I guess, thanks Sky," Rodrick said, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Sky: "I did it! I made Rodrick smile."**

***static***

**Rodrick: "Clara, if you hear this, I miss you, and I know that you'll watch over me."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Okay! It's time to welcome Jason and Alexandra!" Dan announced. The two lovebirds got off the boat.<p>

"Jason! Alexandra!" Kale shouted, as he, Raven, and Angelis ran towards them.

"Hey! It's so good to see you again!" Alexandra chirped.

"Okay, let's meet my co-host. Here's Victoria Anderson!" Dan announced, as a girl appeared. She had black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a orange Empire Waist Dress, and White Victorian Boots.

"Dan, baby, I've told you. You can call me by my nickname, Tori," Tori said.

"Right, sorry sweetie," Dan chuckled nervously.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Samey asked.

"Only about a month now," Tori replied.

"Aw, that's sweet," Samey replied.

"Yeah, okay, let's divide you into teams. Team A, when your name is called, step forward," Tori said.

"Samey, Topher, Carl, Dave, Sky, Alex, Tamara, Jason, Alexandra, Kale, Angelis, Alejandro, Scarlett, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Raven, Sierra, and Cameron," Tori called out.

Those 19 stepped forward.

"You guys are The Soaring Eagles!" Dan announced, as a purple logo with an eagle on it was shown.

"The rest of you, you are Team B," Tori said.

Staci, Dakota, Sam, Jo, Brick, Scott, Anne-Maria, Lightning, B, Beardo, Ella, Leonard, Max, Shawn, Amy, Jasmine, Rodney, Sugar and Rodrick stepped forward. "You guys are the Ferocious Tigers," Dan announced, as an orange logo with a tiger on it was shown.

"Get some rest, because the first challenge will be tomorrow," Tori said.

* * *

><p>"So, our 38 contestants are here. What will the first challenge be like?"<p>

"Find out, on the next episode of: Total! Drama! 38!" the two announced.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's episode 1. Let's list the teams. They will be listed at the beginning in each new chapter.<strong>

**The Soaring Eagles: Samey, Topher, Carl, Dave, Sky, Alex, Tamara, Jason, Alexandra, Kale, Angelis, Alejandro, Scarlett, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Raven, Sierra, and Cameron.**

**The Ferocious Tigers: Staci, Dakota, Sam, Jo, Brick, Scott, Anne-Maria, Lightning, B, Beardo, Ella, Leonard, Max, Shawn, Amy, Jasmine, Rodney, Sugar and Rodrick.**


End file.
